


Наставление

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Бостон: работы по кампании [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Четырёх регентов Принца только что короновали. Наставление от старого Сородича молодняку.





	Наставление

Исполните, Сородичи, волю нашего славного короля Квентина

И воспойте четырёх неонатов, 

Которым выпала честь заботиться

О прекрасном городе Бостоне

В его отсутствие!

Воспойте Энтони из клана роз —

Верного герольда короля,

Певца, коему равных нет

И искусного лицедея. 

Его имя опозорили средь смертных, 

Но его талант и обаяние

Обеспечили ему место среди Сородичей.

Воспойте юную Ирен из клана бунтовского,

Что вонзила нож в холодное сердце предателя,

Которого когда-то любила. 

Ту, что до безумия отважна,

Ту, что верна Шерифу до конца.

Воспойте Марка из клана мудрецов,

В чьём безумии кроется истина.

Мастер пера,

Способный завести дружбу с самим Чёртом. 

Воспойте Кларка из клана властителей ,

Дипломата и меткого стрелка.

Готового защитить тех, кто слабее,

И способного влиять на умы других.

Да будет их правление

Таким же мудрым и справедливым

Как правление нашего Принца;

Пусть хранят они его владения

Как зеницу ока

И продолжают держать полчища саббатитов от Бостона. 

А вы, Сородичи, слушайте регентов

И подчиняйтесь им так же,

Как подчинялись Принцу,

Ибо, хоть и юны они, 

Мудры ничуть не меньше его. 


End file.
